fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Striker ★ Zero: The Final Tournament
Striker★Zero: The Final Tournament is Zero’s 110-hour, 60-FPS TV anime movie and video game. =Description= Years after Zero defeated The Devil, become Fusion Zero, and more, he was invited to a battle tournament. Zero gets ready and takes his motorcycle to get there. There are new opponents he will fight out there while he is on the way and during the tournament. =Cast= Zero Zero (Striker★Zero, Z, or Zero Jr) is the main protagonist of the anime. Appearance Zero is a teenage human with blonde hair, blue eyes, and young features. He wears a black shirt with his skull emblem, black and blue, winged shoes with spikes and spurs, black socks, black googles with blue lenses, black shorts, black, metal-studded, fingerless leather gloves with blue strings, blue spikes, and blue skull and crossbones on them, blue spiky ring bracelets and anklets, white sports tape around the arms and legs, black biker shorts underneath, and a black, sleeveless, short leather jacket with 20ft long coattails, blue spikes on the shoulders, white fur on the collar, blue zippers, blue fire prints on the back and shoulders. When he gets ready to leave, he takes the blonde dye off his hair and the hair is black. Everything black changes from black to white to black and can flash black light (opposes light) and white light very fast. Personality To be added E.X.E. EXE, or Cyberdemoness, is Zero’s significant other. Appearance EXE is a humanoid, 18-year-old devil goddess with a dragon face and bright skin tone. She has a spiky, long, black tongue, her wings are a little bigger than her body, she has bright blonde, smooth hair that reaches her mid-back, the horns on the wings turned blue, her left fang is exposed, she has white, sparkly eyes with angel winged, sapphire blue, glittery, heart-and-star-shaped irises, sky blue, thin, dilated pupils, two four-pointed, white stars (on each eye), a hot pink, star-and-heart-shaped glow on each pupil, and an angel blue plus sign across each eye, two sky blue fox tails with white tips, two blue-black river dragon tails with white fins on the tip, one white demon tail with a spade-shaped tail end, white, thick horns on her temples that are protruding crookedly, three eyelashes on each eye, white, angel-wing-shaped marks below the eyes, white angel wings on her arms, blue demon wings on her back and head, large, white angel wings on her waist, white fox ears behind the headphones, horns with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire attached and inbetween them, a pair of white angel wings protruding near her hips, and she wears different clothes. Cyberdemoness wears a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears a blue tiara with a lot of seraphim sapphires (sapphires with blue glitter and angel winged, star-and-heart-shaped, sapphire blue, glossy, chrome metal pieces inside), a blue fully lined off the shoulder midriff with white fur on both top and bottom edges, white pleather top edges with white fur, white and blue shoulder straps, a white fur ball on the middle front that lights up, white-fur angel wing designs on the front with seven star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on each wing, and white lace in draping on bottom and back, with white wing symbols on back, a white miniskirt with 4 pockets, two blue side skirts with white large wing emblem on both sides (inside and out) and with white lace trim at bottom, and white trim just above lace, a ring with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire hanging on her stomach, long, dainty, silky, white, shoulder-high gloves with blue, thin cuffs, blue hands, white ruffles, the same crystal prints, and seraphim sapphire on the forehands, a short, white, sleeveless vest with no zipper, blue edges, and long, curled coattails, blue headphones with cat ears, blue star-and-heart symbols on the shells, a blue butterfly on the right, a blue flower on the left, and a blue bow on both sides with a star-and-heart-shaped center on them, a long, blue cape on the waist with white fur on both top and bottom edges, and angel wing symbols, and blue thigh-high socks with white ruffles and bows with blue, devil-winged star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires. Cyberdemoness wears high-heeled, knee high, lace up, sapphire blue boots with white legs, white angel wings, star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on the center-top of the toe position, a sky blue scarf in between the front and the heels on both boots, blue hearts on the toes, blue flower prints on the sides, and white fur anklets. Cyberdemoness also wears two white belts on her leg, two white belts on her stomach, a large, white fur neckerchief, two large ring bracelets entirely made out of seraphim sapphire, a blue scarf, blue, transparent sleeves with wings, star-and-heart symbols, and white fur on the top and bottom edges, a white fur collar with a seraphim sapphire with angel and demon wings, a white ribbon tape on the sides of her stomach, a pink and blue veil, a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest, a maid headband, 4 blue fanny packs (2 on each side), and a blue-winged, white halo. Cyberdemoness is tall enough that Zero’s height reaches the bottom of her throat. The sclera on the eyes are white (turns blue when lovestrucked) with a hot-pink glow. The boots have a combination of roller skates that can set off the ground (so Cyberdemoness won’t fall in an accident) and ice skates. When she is in Fallen Anti-Goddess Mode, she gets furious, her eyes turn black with red irises, sometimes they flash yellow, white, red, and blue, the eyes and teeth blaze, erupt, and blast black and blood-red fire and lightning, cracks surrounds her eyes, all bloodstreams and muscular system expand at the max size, she glitches out, the skin turns purple, the upper-side of her head turns pitch black, and a red, black, and purple aura and storms of black and red fire, lightning, and steam surrounds her. Personality To be added Hunter★1 Hunter★1 is an antagonist during the tournament and the first member of one of the teams in the tournament, the seven fighters. Appearance Hunter★1 is a teenage human with yellow cat ears, neck-length blonde hair, a golden crown with black diamonds, a black shirt with a yellow collar, black shorts, a black tail, black eyes with white pupils, two pairs of scars on the sides of his face, black claws with golden streaks, black gloves, white detachable sleeves, a white scarf, a leather jacket with a kanji for white tiger on the back, and white, spiky boots with golden claws. His left eye has a golden iris. Personality To be added Diablo Diablo is the first uncreated, unborn, pre-existed demon god, twin sibling of Overload, and an antagonist in the tournament. Appearance Diablo is a teenage devil with black and yellow skin, 777,666 muscular arms on the side, 10 legs, seven black eyes with yellow, fiery, upside down, seven-pointed star irises and yellow split pupils, black, yellow-spotted, long, spiky, fiery hair, robotic circuitry, black and yellow energy forming spiky, jagged devil wings, yellow and black bat wings on the head, winged arms, ten large, jagged, long, fiery, blazing, electric, voltage, string-edged claws on each hand, 6 million devil tails with 6 million wings on each tail end, 6 million muscular additional arms on the back, black, multi-ended, spiky tentacles with devil heads on the arms and legs, a yellow kanji for chaos on the chest, a symbol of seal that binds the void of chaos on the forehead, and a head-full of large, multi-ended, spiky horns. The hands have spiky balls and large spikes for knuckle weapons. It wears a black and yellow robe that covers the lower body. Diablo’s physical form is the same, except the yellow turns into rainbow marks, the symbol on the forehead has cracks, meaning the seal is broken, the muscle mass and vein size increases to explosive-bursting point, the face turns into a dragon face like Overload’s, the left pupil turns red, the hair is planet-sized, and has 6 million devil wings that are three times the size of the body. Before the fusion, all pupils turned rainbow. Personality To be added Overlord Overload Overload is Diablo’s twin sibling, old enemy of Zero, creator, destroyer, reincarnator, leader, etc. of every endless hierarchy/every adjective hierarchy (even beyond endless hierarchies of greater hierarchies, deities, dimensions, -potence, etc.), crossovers, concepts, attributes, Deities (Deity=creator, destroyer, and leader of God, Goddess, Anti-God, Anti-Goddess, and itself) of the above and the below, ones above all of everythingness, nothingness (beyond everything and more), etc., etc., and an antagonist in the tournament. Appearance Overload is a monumental, albino, metallic, extremely buff werehog with a dragon face, lots of large angel, demon, and skeleton wings on the ankles, wrists, back, legs, arms, temples, head, and waist, large numbers of fox tails, multitudes of fins on the back, and large sets of large, spiky quills, hair, and fur. It wears spiky rocket boots with springs, spurs, and wheels, very complex gloves with lots of spikes, claws, and brass knuckles, a white vest, a large cape on the neck and waist, a large crown, armbands, thousands of arms on the back, a large, spiky, flaming, electric, bladed, winged halo, and spiky armor. Its new, final, true, and physical form is the same, except everything is all white with the same rainbow details of Diablo’s physical form, has equal amounts of limbs, horns, eyes, and wings as Diablo’s physical form, and the right pupil turns blue. Before the fusion, all pupils turned rainbow. Personality To be added Merged Overlords 2★0 Double Overlord (Chaos Overlord, or Merged Overlords 2★0) is a fusion of Diablo and Overload and really is the second member of the seven fighters. Appearance Double Overlord is the combined appearance of both Overlord and Diablo in their physical forms. Their color scheme is a chess design and rainbow, glittery, sparkly, fiery, voltage, chrome marks all over the body. All eyes blast, erupt, blaze, and explode rainbow and grey energy. Personality To be added Great★Shocker 3 III Great★Shocker 3 the Third is an antagonist of the tournament and the third member of the seven fighters. Appearance Great★Shocker 3 the Third is a teenage human with black and green robot parts, green eyes, turquoise pupils, green hair, a green, winged helmet, black exoskeleton, robot tentacles, spiky knee pads and elbow pads, and dragon skulls for shoulder gear. He wears an emerald backpack with spikes, black and green shorts, shirt, gloves, goggles, and leather jacket. The leather jacket has a print of a black turtle with an emerald shell on the back with a dark green kanji for black tortoise. His whole right eye is emerald green. Personality To be added Re★Venger 0004 Re★Venger 0004 (Re:Venger 4, Revenger 4, or The Revenger) is an antagonist of the tournament and the fourth of the seven fighters. Appearance Revenger 4 is a black and white anthropomorphic dragon with a red right eye and left blue eye, blue claws, a ruby ring, nine sapphire rings, red horns, a scar that is like an inverted eastern cross, red circle marks on the forehead, forehands, tail, and sleeves, and red and black hair with blue streaks. She wears a black vest with platinum paddings and a print of a blue dragon with red eyes and hair on the back, black, detachable sleeves, a white chestplate with a blue kanji for azure dragon, a necklace with a liquid symbol, red boots combined with roller skates and ice skates, and red shorts. Personality To be added Striker★Victor Striker★Victor, (V, Striker 5, V for Victory, or Victory) is the fifth member of the seven fighters, and an antagonist of the tournament. Appearance Striker★Victor is a teenage human with black hair with pink streaks, pink angel wings, a scarred black eye with a pink iris, a white shirt, white pants, white shoes with pink wings, a white cape with pink inside, black and white goggles with pink lenses, a white halo behind him with a million long, branched, blazing, voltage, red and white swords, a leather jacket with golden zippers and a pink and red kanji for vermilion bird, and giant pink boxing gloves with brass knuckles. Personality To be added The Three Guardians The Three Guardians are a trio of giant behemoths, when they fused, the fusion of the three is the sixth of the seven fighters. The three members are Fire King (black, blue, and white being), Winter Queen (all white being), and Gem God (rainbow transparent gem and grey rock). The appearances are the same, except for the color scheme. Appearance The Guardians are monumental, humanoid, skeleton monsters with a lot of spikes, pairs of wings, large teeth, combined heads of every dinosaur, and claws. Only the hearts are visible. When fused, the appearances of the trio are combined. In the true form, The Triple Guardian is a monster made of rock, lava, crystals, and some other materials. The Triple Guardian has long spikes and spears on the back, demon, skeleton, and angel wings almost, the size of the body, tree logs with roots for legs, a human skull with large, multi-ended, spiky horns and no bottom teeth, three demon tails, six giant, muscular arms, crystal boxing gloves twice the size of the arms with large, branched, long claws, thorny spikes, and spiky knuckle dusters, spiky tentacles, mammoth tusks, long blades on the elbows and shoulders, and golden fire on the hands, head, and eyes. All-Star All-Star is an antagonist of the tournament and is the last of the seven fighters. Appearance All-Star is a teenage human with horns forming an All-Star symbol (a seven-pointed star with A’s for points), seven eyes that form an All-Star Symbol, six arms with All-Star symbols on the forehands, palms, nails, fingers, and knuckles, a long mace tail, an All-Star symbol on the forehead, grayish purple hair, seven fingers on each hand, six wings, a halo that is like an All-Star symbol behind the back, and another one above the head. All-Star wears detachable sleeves with All-Star symbols, a white chestplate with an All-Star symbol, black shorts, a grayish purple shirt with an X between an All-Star symbol and an infinity symbol on the sides of the collar, a leather jacket with an omega symbol and kanjis of all four Chinese world characters inside the omega symbol, winged roller skates with seven wheels and a seven-pointed star-shaped rocket engine, and a black cape. Personality To be added =Songs= More to be added Category:Anime Category:Shows Category:Tv Series Category:TV Series based in Games Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Category:Animated series Category:Stories